The Quiz Games – 1 – StepStones
Shadow in the Mirror presents The Quiz Games – 1 – StepStones 11 rounds of Hunger Games related questions. The slowest and most wrong guessing dies first. Do you know your facts about the Hunger Games? Are you up for a quiz about life and death? Sign up today in the comments below! Make sure to have read the rules first! These games are different since it’s all up to you and your knowledge about the first book and film of the Hunger Games Trilogy. This is the first of four games: 1. The first book and film 2. The second book and film 3. The first part of the third book and film part 1 4. The last part of the third book and film part 2 Please do not steal my idea. I’ve been planning this series of games for a long time. Thank you for your understanding. About the Games The games will be a quiz with 11 rounds of questions. Every round will contain 3 questions related to “The Hunger Games“ (1) – book and film. There will be spoilers – now you’ve been warned! The rounds will be posted every other day at 21.00 (CET) – and you will be given 2 hours to answer the questions. The once who answer the questions fastest and (of course) correct will be off to the next round. The last tribute to answer and/or be incorrect will died. As long as the answer is right, you may answer in any way you want – as your tribute or as yourself. Time Schedule England: 20.00''' Central Europe: 21.00 ''' Washington D.C. : '''15.00 '''The Rules *Only ONE tribute per user. *Only one tribute from each of the 12 districts (1 to 12) will be accepted. *The tribute must have a RL and a detailed profile (see Tribute Template). *No reservations! *Do not get angry or sad if your tribute dies – you’ll get a new chance in the following games. *If you’ve read and understood these rules please write, “StepStoneStrike” in a comment below. *Please do not spam the comments with milestones or begging for questions. The questions will be posted as planned – not sooner nor later. *Rudeness will be punished with the death of your tribute and (in worst case scenario) reported. *No mutt-tributes or trolled-tributes allowed. *The tributes must follow the Tribute Template. The Tribute Template Your tribute will be denied if following information is missing: Name: Both first and last names are needed. If your tribute doesn’t have a last name you’ll have to invent one for these games. Age: Your tribute must be between 12 and 18. District: The districts 1 to 12 are allowed in the games. If all spots have already been taken please contact me. Gender: Your tribute must be entirely male or entirely female – no other options. Personality: This part is extreamly important! It '''has' to be detailed.' It will make it much easier for me to write their reactions towards the situations they’ll meet in the Arena. Please remember to be realistic as well – compared to the tribute’s district, story and whether the tribute is a career or not.'' Backstory: Again, the more detailed and informative the better. Unrealistic backstories will not be accepted. Please make it realistic compared to the tribute’s district and whether the tribute is a career or not. Appearance: RL and a quick description. Fear(s): More than one is preferred. Please make it realistic fears compared to the tribute’s district, story and whether the tribute is a career or not. '''The Victor Zia Fallows, a 16 year old girl from district 11, happened to be the smartest of them all when it came to knowledge about "The Hunger Games" (book and film). She won the final fair and square by not only being the fastest to answer all three questions but also answered all of them correctly. But she could never had won without her clever creator Sambaroses. Congratulations to them both! The Tributes The Games Round 1 Zia Fallows (D11) Darkness. Nothing but darkness. That’s all I could see when I woke up. Or did I actually wake up? I had no idea where I was. The ground beneath me was cold. Not freezing, just cold and uncomfortable. Slowly I managed to get up on my knees. My head was dizzy. Had I been drugged? Maybe worked too hard in the fields? What had happened? I could not remember a thing. “Welcome,” a feminine voice echoed. At the same time a bright light was turned on right above me. A couple of screams mixed with the voice. When my eyes had adjusted to the sharp light I could see the ground underneath me was rock. Solid rock? And just two meters from me it ended in darkness. My stone was just one of twelve stones forming a large circle. On each stone was a person. Who were they? What were we all doing here? “Let the Quiz Games begin!” the voice sounded once again, “Please pick up your boards.” Games? Board? Wait! What board! Then a shiny thing caught my eye. It was a high-tech thing. Something people of the Capitol would use I suppose. When I picked it up it turned itself on – quite weird I you ask me. This was my board? But how did I use it! And for what? "Round 1" the voice that had to belong to a woman said before she added:'' “And may the odds be ever in your favour.”'' Scarlett Winters (D4) What felt like hours had passed, but I had no way of telling what time of day it was in this darkness. The only light source was the twelve lights above the rocks. After the woman had started the Games. A question had appeared on my board. It had been an easy question for me but I noticed right away some of the others had had troubles answering. Some of them even asked for help – I was not one of the helping once. It’s just not a part of my nature. “Hey! Where are you from?” the guy on the rock closest to my left asked. He seemed friendly enough but who doesn’t in the dark? “District 4. You?” ''a little chat could not harm. In fact it might give me a better idea of what we were all doing here. ''“District 8. I’m Vesper. What’s your name?” “Scarlett.” “I’m Opal!” the girl to my right suddenly interrupted and before I knew it everyone had introduced themselves. It appeared that we were each representing one of Panem’s twelve districts. Was this really the Games? It couldn’t be! There had always been 24 tributes and they had never been thrown in to an arena without having a reaping, chariot parade, training and interviews! Besides the rocks were way, way too far from each other in order for us to get to each other. How were we suppose to kill each other? And there was no weapons or supplies! Boom! A new set of lights flashed and revealed a stone similar to the one I was sitting. It was only a meter away. I looked around. The same had happened for the others. A new stone circle had appeared. “Please move forward,” ''the woman’s voice echoed. I was sceptic. There was something weird about this. Then the backpack caught my eye. What was in there? Food? Weapon? Nothing? ''“Please move forward,” ''the voice repeated. I stood up and got to the very edge of my stone. Underneath me was nothing but darkness. One meter. That was all I had to jump. '''Ty Cleo (D3)' Easily I landed on the new rock and went straight for the backpack. Food! Great, it felt like days since I had eaten anything! Right as I was about to dig my teeth into some of it a scream interrupted me. I raised my head just in time to see the second stone next to the girl from 4 was missing. The same was the guy. Only the echo of his scream remained. Then the light above the missing stone turned off and left an empty spot. “The rock just dropped! It just–” ''the girl from 7, Opal I think her name was, freaked out. Everyone was quite shocked actually. Was he dead? Would anyone else drop? For a while none of the others moved. I was kind of funny watching them being so scared while I just leaned back and enjoyed my meal. Just wait till I get hold on a weapon – then more than just rocks are going to star dropping! '''Round 2' Opal Rose (D7) Here in the darkness it seemed like time had just frozen. Nothing was changing – nothing besides the eleven of us moving around on our small rocks. Some of the girls had lied down to get some sleep. I was tired too, totally wiped out actually. But every time I closed my eyes I dreamed that my rock dropped and I with it into the endless darkness! I couldn’t get the image of poor Vesper. He had jumped onto the next stone like the rest of us and then– And then it had just dropped down. No warning. No nothing. He was just gone like that! I didn’t want to die like that. I didn’t want to die at all! I just wanted to go home! “Please pick up your boards,” the echoing voice made me shiver. And the panic really started to kick in when I realised that I had left my board on the previous rock! "Round 2" Callimont Crusoe (D6) You are not going to fall. You are not going to fall! Pull your self together! You are not going to fall! Just jump! Like many of the others I was standing on the very edge of my stone in order to reach the next stone that had appeared when the bright light above it had turned on. “Please move forward,” the woman's voice sounded once again. But I was scared. I was so very scared! What if I was next to fall? What if I was going to die! No! I answered the question correct. I was the first to finish. At least I think I was the first.. I doesn't matter – just jump! The inner battle with my self continued for a while. Then my legs just moved on their own! It was horrible! So very, very horrible! The scream of the boy from district 1 seemed to never end! How long down was there? What was down there? I had no idea, and to be honest I really hoped I'd never had to find out. I survived. Of course I survived! Well, at least for now... Round 3 Gale Freeman (D10) Finally! After all these years the humans are finally getting what they deserve! They are getting back for all the harm they have inflicted upon nature! These rocks! They have had enough of their tyranny – just like me! They are now fighting back! And I believe they won't stop until every single human here is dead and gone. I don't know with part of this brilliant plan I'm going to play – but I know I'm on natures side and I will fight till the end on its side in these so called games! So when the voice of nature called out again, I was not the least afraid. I was more than ready: "Round 3" Round 4 Alexandrine "Alex" Haines (D2) It was a pity about Taylor's death. She seemed like a nice girl – but if there was something I had learned from my parents it was that nice girls do not last very long in games like these. Because this had to be a game. A very weird one but still a game. Why else would we be killed off one by one? The only thing that made me doubt myself was the lack of weapons – the lack of blood. Was this really entertaining enough for the Capitol to watch? "I'm so hungry!" one of the others said out loud. I could only agree with her. I had not had anything to eat since the second stone – and it had not been the biggest meal in the world! So the annoying: “Please pick up your boards,” was not as annoying as before. Hopefully there would be some food on the next stone and hopefully I would reach it! "Round 4" Proserpina Cambric (D5) It gave me a chock when the lights around the 5th stone circle turned off with a loud click noise. Was it already time? They seemed to speed the waiting time up more and more. But then again in this night of endless darkness there was no way of telling what time of the day it was or how much time had passed. Time? Such a tiny word for such a major part of every single human life. As I stood up and walked to the very edge of my stone I thought about back home. Did they miss me? Sure they would have more food with me away but did they even know where I was? Of course not – I didn't know where I was! I wondered if this really was the Annual Hunger Games. They were nothing like the Games I had grown up watching. These games were much more about logic than about killing each other. And then, as I was flying through the air on to the next stone right after Opal's scream I realised something. The Capitol had given us one weapon and one weapon only: Our brains! Round 5 Melvin Norwood (D9) On the fifth stone was a backpack similar to the first one. Again it contained a meal – only this one was larger than the first. Maybe the meals would just keep getting larger and larger? That would be nice for a chance. Maybe these games weren't so bad after all? At least I you had a bit of brain – how I thanked my mother for forcing me to go to school! "Your name is Melvin, right?" the question came from the stone on my right. "Yes," I answered the girl from district 11, "You are... Zia, right?" She nodded while eating a bit more. No one had had a real conversation since Vesper died. I guess we were all afraid to get close to each other when we could end up dead any time the gamemakers liked it. "Is-is the harvest good this year?" Zia asked me again. It was obvious she was a shy one but quite charming. I wasn't very sociable myself and it was first then I realised how lonely I had felt in this darkness. "Year. It's going to be a good year. We might even have enough to get some ourselves. What about you? Has the weather been nice to you too?" She smiled, really smiled like she was happy to hear it: "Yes, I can't remember a better year. It's the most beautiful view." "I'm glad to–" “Please pick up your boards.” "Good luck," she whispered before putting on the backpack containing the rest of the food and move over to were her new board was lying. "You too," I whispered back but I think it was too quietly for her to hear and then I did the same. She seemed like a both smart and nice girl. I really hoped for her to make it. I really hope for me to make it too. "Round 5" Round 6 Ty Cleo (D3) Scarlett, Scarlett,'' that little girl,' she was unlucky and went down the rabbit hole!'' What a poet I am! So talented. So clever! Unlike others. But lying there looking up into one of the last lights on was really, really boring! Many times I had imagined myself being in the games. But it had always been with weapons in both hands and all covered in blood. Not stuck on a silly rock with nothing to do than answer questions and jumping stones! How very, very BORING! “Please pick up your boards.” OH NO! Not again! Really? '''"Round 6" Round 7 Gale Freeman (D10) “Please move forward,” the voice of nature echoed in the darkness. This was it! One stone closer to your victory! I moved to the very edge of the stone and sat off aiming for the new stone that had now been revealed in front of me. I landed safely and was in the middle of turning my head around to see the one tribute that haven't made it– The solid rock beneath my feet just dropped. It disappeared and for a second I was just flying. Then gravity really ruined my day. I fell and I keep falling down and down and down. The light from the lamp over my rock became smaller and smaller. The darkness bigger and bigger and with it, it swallowed not only my scream but also me. The last thing I heard was the ever annoying: “Please pick up your boards.” And then I knew nature had nothing to do with this. This was all the work of the Capitol! "Round 7" Round 8 Zia Fallows (D11) My most hated words in the world were once words that had no specific meaning. They were a suggestion not an order. They were words I heard in school – a place I saw as a sight change to escape from the fields. It was a happy place. Now all I had learned in school was everything that kept me alive. One wrong answer and I would fall into the darkness. The darkness, it almost made me forget that this was reality. When I woke up I only saw five lights. Only five stones. 7 young people had fallen into the darkness beneath us. Would I be the next? Would Melvin? He was the closest to me and yet I would never be able to reach him. Why? Why did I want to reach him? To safe him? If I saved him I would die myself– when had I started to think like that? To think- not to want the other people in this darkness to die? I wanted to go home – of course. But enough to want others dead? And then those dreadful and terrible words echoed in the darkness once again: “Please pick up your boards.” "Round 8" Round 9 Proserpina Cambric (D5) How much time had passed? Days? Weeks? Time didn't seem to exist in this darkness. Only questions, jumping, eating and death. That was the neverending routine here in this hell of darkness. Or at least it would be until only one of us would be left. But then what? Would the last one standing be a victor? Or just another victim? No one had told us anything and I don't think anyone would before only the smartest of us were left. What a game. A game of smartness. Maybe the only reason I was still alive? Would I have been able to make it this far if weapons had been allowed? Intelligence has always been my talent and I had never appreciate it more than now. Even thought I hated this darkness – this game was a game for me. "Round 9" Round 10 Melvin Norwood (D9) That Proserpina was the 4th to drop really surprised me. She had always seemed to be the smartest of us. On the other hand her death brought me one step closer to winning myself. All I had to do was survive two more round and I would get out of here! At least that's what would happen in a Game, right? And this was a Game, right? Then the voice started her monotone request and as I picked up my board I heard Ty on the stone opposite of mine: "May the best man win! Me!" he had never seemed like a nice guy but I really came to hate him for these words because they made me realise there could only be one winner. Ty I really hoped would drop but what about Zia? Only one of us would make it out alive. Maybe none of us... "Round 10" Round 11 – The Final Ty Cleo (D3) "There goes lover boy!" I yelled to the heartbroken girl. And that's why you do not fall in love and friends are a no go. In the end the games will take them from you – and if not: You just have to kill them yourself. "I wonder. How does it feel to take his place in the finale?" I yelled. Why not make her really upset before the finale round? It might make her distracted – and if not at least I'd drop with a smile on my pretty face! It's a almost a win-win. "Guess he was just to stupid to–" "Shut up!" that surprised me. Talking back are we? "Just shut up! You don't– didn't know him." "Neither did you. A couple of days in darkness is not knowing someone. Anyway he had had the chance he would have killed you on the spot!" "You're wrong! He wouldn't! He wouldn't...right?" and then she started crying. Great... – actually I mean that. There was no way she would be able to answer the question in that state. The voice echoed but I had one finale blow: "Why don't you ask him yourself. After all you'll be joining him soon." "Round 11" Zia Fallows (D11) "Please pick up your board. Please pick up your board. Please..." ''the voice just kept going but I wasn't picking up the board. It didn't really matter anymore, did it? Ty was the type of winner the Capitol liked. Who knew if this was even a fair game? Maybe the gamemakers were just picking the once to live themselves? So why did it even matter? Melvin was gone too. The nicest boy I had ever met. Gone... I wanted to be gone too. NO! No way you'll let a bastard like him win without even fighting! Pull yourself together! Is this how you want to die? Without a fight? Have you made it this far just to be beaten that easily by a brat like him? No, girl! You haven't! So you pick up that board and you beat him! I don't know where that angry inner voice of mine came from. This rebellion. She sure was a side of my self I hadn't seen in a long time – if ever. And she helped me stop crying and pick up the board. And just in time because the screen had almost gone black. I wanted to say something cool and rememberable back to Ty but I didn't know what to say. It would also be very acward if my last words would be something like ''"No it's you who's going down" and then I would be the one to fall. Instead I just enjoyed the way he got irritated to see me answer the questions faster than him. I had only pressed send when the ligth over the rock in the middle was lit. The rock was bigger than any of the other stones in the circle had been and in the center a crown floated. The victor's crown I guess. But the stone was too far away for any of us to reach. Then two small stones came up from the darkness below. If I jumped from one to another, I'd be able to reach the big rock. But those stones did not seem to be able to carry me. Any how there was only one way: Forward! I jumped to the first one. So far so good. Oppersit of me Ty had managed to get to the first one too. Then like we had counted down, we jumped to the next one at the same time. "AAAAAARG!" the scream seemed so alien I could not belive it was really Ty. But it most have been because I had landed on my rock but he was gone. One jump more and the crown was in my hands before I had time to think. "Ladies and gentlemen I give you the winner of The First Quiz Games: Zia Fallows of district 11!" the voice echoed in the darkness. I really did it? I really made it? I was finally going back home? Back to the light and the fields? To my family? Trivia *The reason for the games to be called "Step Stones" is based upon the Arena design. *The idea for this kind of games was made up because I wanted to "force" myself into actually finish a game within one month. And in order to offer the users to play an active part of the games. *Since I do not know which tributes will be off to the next round I'm just making these games up along the way. Therefore please bare with my simple and a bit confusing writing style. *After a round has finished you will be able to find the answer below the question. Category:Hunger Games Category:Shadow in the Mirror